Gone (A Maze Runner Fanfiction)
by Shucking fanfiction writer
Summary: Gone follows Sonya and Group B from the point that they wake up and Newt is gone to them leaving the scorch in the Berg (basically a different version of the Scorch Trials). It involves a few OCs from my previous story, Stay, so some parts will make more sense if you've read that. Pairings: Sonya and Newt, slight Thomas/Teresa. The whole story is in Sonya's point of view. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

I glared at her as I sharpened my spear. Teresa from Group A, who ruined my life. Or maybe it was WICKED. I don't know. All I know is that I was happy. I had a boyfriend, I was the leader of my own tribe of sorts, and everyone listened to me. I had happiness. I had power. Now? All I have is sweat running down my face and orders to kill my soulmate. Everything I had is gone. But I'm just biding my time. I won't kill her, but I'm getting rid of her. I'm getting everything she took from me back, no matter what it takes.  
I guess my problem started the day after we escaped from the maze. Who was there? Me, Sonya, obviously. I was still the leader then. Harriet, who was my best friend and second in command. Aimee, who figured out the maze and led us to "freedom". Rachel and Lizzy both died getting out. I still had Jackie, Hannah, Kat, and Newt. Newt was my boyfriend. He was the only boy in our group and he was in a room by himself. So when we woke up, we all went to the main room to eat. Newt wasn't there, but we assumed he was sleeping. After a while we started to get worried and opened his door. However, when we walked in, the only person in the room was a tall, limber girl with wavy dark hair who was pointing a spear at us. Harriet and I looked at each other, trying to decide how to deal with this. Before we could make a move the girl began to speak. "Who are you?" She asked with deadly calmness. I carefully began to speak. "Everyone except Harriet, leave. Go find your weapons in case this goes wrong." I said under my breath to the other girls, not taking my eyes off of the stranger. Reluctantly, they left and Harriet shut the door. I turned back to the girl. "There are 35 girls out there with weapons. If you make an aggressive move against one of us," I gestured at Harriet and I, "They will come in and they will have no mercy. So I think you should explain first." I said cautiously but firmly. She appeared to weigh her options, finally setting down her spear but keeping her defensive stance. "Okay." She nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm Teresa. Only girl in the glade. Now, who the hell are you?"

"The Glade?" Harriet broke in. "That's not right. We're from the Glade." Teresa glared at her. "Well, I am too. Ever consider there might be more than one?" She snapped. Harriet took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Explain more about your Glade." I demanded, watching her closely. "Fine. I arrived a couple weeks ago in this box. Didn't know my name or where I came from. Didn't have any memories. Everyone got freaked out because someone had just arrived and I wasn't supposed to come yet. Also, there weren't any other girls. Minho and Thomas broke us out, and we came to a building like this. In the middle of the night, some guys brought me here and now my friends are missing and you slintheads are here instead." She explained quickly. Harriet inhaled sharply, reflecting my thoughts. It was us, but opposite. I wracked my brain for my next move. "Teresa, why don't you stay in here and we'll go explain what's happening." I said, looking to her for confirmation. "No." She replied, holding her head high. "No?" Harriet and I repeated incredulously. "No. I can explain for myself." Teresa said authoritatively, striding out the door. I stood in shock for a second before quickly following after her.

Seated at the tables, all of the girls looked up as the three of us entered the main room. Harriet and I stood to the side, waiting to see what Teresa would do. "Hello, everybody." She said calmly despite the three dozen hostile faces in front of her. "I'm Teresa. Long story short, I'm from another maze that was similar to yours except it was all boys. Last night I was switched with the lone boy in your group, but I was sent to be your new leader. Now-" At that point I cut her off. "Excuse me?" I said loudly. "I'm the leader here." The girls all nodded. Teresa just looked miffed. "Well, not anymore." She replied disdainfully. "I have my own plans. I-" I interrupted her again. "You can't walk in here and decide to lead. Even if something were to happen to me, Harriet would take over. And I would be extremely careful about the next words that come out of your mouth or 'your group' will take their spears and stab you to death." I threatened angrily. She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Obviously you all respect strength, right?" She questioned as if we were five year olds. We all nodded mutely. "Then we'll do this the old fashioned way. You and I will fight, and the winner gets to be leader."


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa stood there, her eyebrow raised as she challenged me. It was infuriating. She had me cornered and she knew it. If I backed down, I'd look weak and might as well just step down. If I accepted and she beat me, all of my power would be gone. "Okay." I replied boldly. "Fine." I nodded. She smiled. "Fistfight, or spears too?" I considered her proposition. "Unsharpened spears." I decided. "Great. How about all of you girls clear the tables and we'll come back here in an hour?" She suggested. I sighed, nodding. "Hannah, Aimee, and Harriet, come back to our rooms with me." I gave one last desperate command as I walked away.  
"Are you crazy?" Harriet demanded forcefully once we're all in and the door is shut. "Sonya, if you lose..." Hannah trailed off. "I know, I know." I groaned. "But what was I supposed to do? You all know I couldn't back down." Aimee nodded in agreement. "At least you're good at spear fighting. Maybe Teresa won't be." She said hopefully. "Yeah, but what if she is? We can't hand the leadership over to a total stranger, especially a stranger like her. She's completely insane!" I yelled. Harriet rubbed my back. "It'll be okay." I put my head in my hands as Hannah began to speak again. "Maybe if you're losing we can just cut in. 'Accidentally' stab her." Aimee frowned at Hannah's suggestion. "No. You can't cheat or none of them will respect you anymore." Sadly, she was right. I had one chance. "There's got to be a backup. There's no way she'll let me be second in command." I pointed out. "IF you lose, I think we should nominate Harriet." Aimee said decisively. Harriet nodded in acceptance. We sat in silence until it was time for me to go. "Good luck." Aimee said. Harriet squeezed my hand, and Hannah nodded gravely. I grabbed my spear and walked in.  
The girls stood in a ring around us. Half looked scared, some looked angry. Some couldn't even look at me. I gripped my staff tighter as my heart pounded. Teresa smirked at me. "You ready?" I nodded, face stony. We stepped into the circle that had been cleared for us. It caught me off guard when she swung her spear into my stomach. It knocked the wind out of me and I staggered. Looking up, I swung determinedly at her. She blocked it with her spear and the force shot through my hands, almost making me drop my staff. In the split second I was in pain, she kicked my legs out from under me and I fell roughly to the floor. I made eye contact with Harriet and her expression was so full of sadness for me that I had to look away. I scrambled to my feet. Infuriatingly, Teresa's face still had that awful smirk on it. I screamed in frustration and thrusted my staff at my enemy. She moved to block but I shifted my aim at the last second and it jabbed her in the wrist. She winced, but didn't let go of her spear like I'd hoped. I tried to hit her other wrist, but she was expecting it. She ducked under my swing and smashed her stick into the side of my head. I fell to the floor, in so much pain I could barely open my eyes. "I have to get up," I thought weakly as I looked up and tried to clutch my spear. Every bone in my body screamed in protest until Teresa walked over. "Give up?" She asked with a cold expression. I shook my head. Then all went black as she swung her staff into my head and knocked me out.  
I woke up hours later in a bed with Aimee standing over me. "Hey." She said with a half smile. I groaned. "Did she-" I cut myself off halfway through the sentence because a shooting pain went through my head. "Well, yeah." Aimee replied, looking down. I groaned. "She, uh, knocked you out and told me and Hannah to get you in here. You've been out for a while. Hannah's just in the bathroom." She explains. I wanted to reply, but something seemed off about everything. "Where's Harriet?" I whispered. Aimee closed her eyes, and a sinking feeling in my stomach added to my pain. "She's second in command still. Teresa likes for Harriet to stay near her. They've been talking strategy." In three short sentences, Aimee confirmed what I had feared since I had opened the door to see a stranger in Newt's place.  
Teresa was going to ruin my life.  
The next day, Teresa called a meeting in the main room. I saw a spot of blood staining the floor under a table, and almost got sick at the thought that it was mine. I didn't pay too much attention at the meeting. She talked about how we were going to cross the desert to a house so she could talk to someone. Whatever. As if anyone cared. All I could focus on was how wrong all of this was. That should be me. And why was Harriet just going along with this? It was so wrong. I'm the leader. I always have been. I have to be. If I'm not the leader, who am I?


	3. Chapter 3

Teresa led us out of the building. We all clutched our weapons as we looked around. On all sides we were surrounded by dry, hot desert. In the distance there stood a small shack and behind that, there was a huge hazy spot. Maybe a city? A yell from Teresa got us moving. We trod through the desert for hours. Most of the girls talked among themselves, but Teresa stayed silent. I took my chance to talk to Harriet. At my request, Aimee grabbed her arm and brought her to the back of the line, then stayed with us. "Sonya-" I cut Harriet off. "What the hell, Harriet?" I whispered angrily. "She almost killed me and you haven't spoken to me once. How am I going to get my position back if you don't help me?" Aimee nodded. Harriet sighed. "Sonya, hear me out. I'm terrified to show any disloyalty to me. I don't want her to hurt me. And she tells me everything. The things that happened to her in that maze, with one boy in particular-" I interrupted again. "Harriet, where exactly are we going?" I asked seriously. She looked at Aimee, then back at me. "There's a boy in the other group that she has to kidnap. WICKED's orders. She needs our help. We have to get to some safe place in order to not be..." She trailed off and Aimee and I share a look. "What happens if we don't make it, Harriet?" Aimee asked quietly. Harriet took a deep breath. "It's between us and the boys. Whoever doesn't make it is stuck out here."  
My mind immediately flashed to Newt. "So...it's girls versus boys?" Aimee asked sarcastically. "Basically." Harriet shrugged. I sighed. "We have to rescue Newt." I insisted. Now it was Harriet and Aimee's turn to share a glance. "Teresa will kill him. I don't know why, but she hates boys." Harriet informed me ruefully. "We can't leave him." I insisted. I was still waiting for one of them to respond when Teresa stopped. "Girls! Assemble!" She yelled. We stood in a misshapen blob. "Okay. We're almost to the house. All of you are to stay in the back room and when Thomas comes, don't say a word. Harriet, come with me." She snapped as she ran ahead. Harriet gave Aimee and I a rueful glance as she left me with more questions than I had before, and even less answers.  
Aimee and I sat in the corner of the back room in the hut, next to a small window. Everyone spoke in hushed tones until we saw a small figure approach the shack and silence fell. He was tall, with messy brown hair. They appeared to be in a heated conversation. But the sight that made my breathing stop was the two figures farther behind the boy. One was shorter, Asian, with spiky hair that looked like it had ten bottles of hairspray in it. The other was Newt. I could recognize him from that far away, with his long blonde hair and lanky build. The sight of him made my heart leap with hope. I shook Aimee's arm, pointing. She nodded to show she saw. Teresa didn't matter anymore. I just had to find Newt.  
Days passed. Teresa explained more to the group about what Thomas did. I won't go into details, but I could see why we had to punish him. I would have felt bad for her, except for the fact that I hated her. Anyways, we trudged in the desert to absolutely nowhere for several days until Teresa finally saw the boys group. "Okay. This is our chance. We'll give them a chance to hand him over peacefully. If they decline, hit them with your spears. Not the pointed end, but the dull end. Hurt them but don't kill them." She commanded. I stayed quiet, even though I wanted to yell that she shouldn't be giving orders. As we approached the group, I slowly made my way to the front to stand by Harriet. There was no way I was missing my chance to see Newt.


	4. Chapter 4

It was so weird to see him with a bunch of boys. My sense of equilibrium had been completely thrown off. He stood next to Thomas, the boy we were supposed to kidnap, and the Asian boy I saw earlier. His eyes lighted up when he saw me and my heart jumped. I had to see him. I had to. As Teresa made demands about Thomas, I made eye contact with Newt and ever so slightly tilted my head to a gray building next to me. Ever so slightly, he nodded. A loud thud jarred me from my stupor as I realized Teresa had hit Thomas with her spear. "Alright. I'll go." He said wearily. He had a quickly whispered conversation with the Asian kid before walking cautiously over to Teresa. "Harriet." She snapped as Harriet grabbed Thomas's other arm and began to lead him away. They led the pack, with Jackie and Hannah and the former gardeners bringing up the rear with their spears out to ward off the boys from following. Seeing my chance, I sprinted to the gray building in search of Newt.  
I pulled a small knife from my bag as I creeped around. So far I hadn't heard anything, but that could change. A flicker of movement in a corner caught my eye and I remained still. As the person came into the room, I jabbed out my knife, almost taking out their eye. Then I realized it was Newt. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" He exclaimed, dropping his weapon. I was so relieved to see him that I flew into his arms, throwing my knife to the ground. "Oh my god. I can't believe we found you." I said, elated. He hugged me but then drew back. "Yeah. What's up with that Teresa girl? You're the leader." At the mention of Teresa, I scowled angrily. "She just showed up and took over," I explained, not wanting to mention the fight. "I honestly think the only way to get rid of her is to kill her, and I don't want to do that or your group will have it out for me." I sighed, blowing a piece of hair out of my face. "So I guess I'm not in command anymore." Newt was silent for a second before he replied with, "Stay with me." It catches me off guard. "Newt, you know I can't leave them." I said truthfully. "Then I'll go with you." He pressed, but I knew this wouldn't work. "Newt, you can't do that. Teresa hates you guys, and I can't let her hurt you." I murmured, remembering my beating all too well. He sighed exasperatedly. "Sonya, I don't know if we'll ever see each other again if one doesn't go with the other." I knew he was right. There was a chance I'd never see him again, but because of that he would be safe, and so would the girls. Leaders have to sacrifice, and this one was mine to make. "I'm sorry, Newt." I whispered sadly. I quickly kissed him, then began to run back to the girls. Soon, the gray building and Newt were gone.  
I sprinted back to my group as fast as I could. They'd climbed up between two mountains into a grassy area and taken shelter. I didn't know how long I was with Newt, but I sincerely hoped nobody noticed I was gone. Unfortunately, when I crept up to their hiding place, Teresa was looking right at me with a pleasant smile on her face. "Nice of you to join us, Sonya." She said in a voice laced with deadly calm. I tried to keep my breathing steady. Should I tell the truth? Did she somehow already know? "I know you were meeting one of the boys in there. Are you trying to betray us? Sell us out? Join them?" She hissed suddenly. "No!" I yelled angrily. "I'm not going to 'betray' you! I was talking to Newt. The boy from our experiment." I explained. "You were-" Teresa began, but Harriet interrupted her. "Is he okay?" She asked concernedly. "Shut up Harriet." Teresa said without emotion. Harriet looked up at her, and finally broke free of her control.  
"No." Harriet replied just as calmly as Teresa. "Harriet, do not disobey me." Teresa ordered. "No! We aren't your pets! We can do whatever we want. You can't rule through fear!" Harriet shrieked, making that the first time I'd ever seen her lose control. Teresa glared at Harriet, and there was so much hatred in her eyes. Without warning, she swung the butt of her spear into Harriet's head, knocking her out. Yells of protest rose up, and Aimee furiously tackled Teresa. They engaged in a fistfight, the spear having been knocked out of Teresa's hand. Hannah quietly picked it up. Aimee relentlessly punched Teresa in the nose, and blood began to pour. I stood in shock. Teresa then flipped over, pinning Aimee down with a hand on her throat. I screamed, running over to push her off but I was too late. Aimee's body laid still. "What are you doing? You killed her!" I cried. "I most certainly did not. I just knocked her out. Tina, Kat, move Harriet and Aimee over there so they aren't in the way." She pointed. "And now to deal with you."  
I looked at her, genuinely scared. I had dropped my staff when I ran over to Aimee and I couldn't go get it and turn my back to her. "You've been causing a lot of trouble Sonya. Do you even care about any of these girls?" Teresa snarled. It caught me off guard. "Of course! Why would you even ask that?" I said in dismay. "It's us or the boys! If you want us to live, you can't help them!" She shrieked. "I was just meeting him!" I cried. "Well, that's still treason!" She yelled as she swung her stick into my gut. I fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of me. "Here are your orders." She commanded, standing above me. The words barely registered in my throbbing head. "The next time we see the boys, either you kill Newt...or I'll kill you." She ordered with finality. "And since you're so loyal to your friends," she gestured to Harriet and Aimee's limp forms, "You can join them!" She hissed viciously as she smashed the side of the spear into my skull and everything went black again.


	5. Chapter 5

Teresa didn't speak to the three of us first the next couple of days. Nothing eventful happened anyways, besides Thomas occasionally talking and Teresa whacking him with her spear. Me, Harriet, and Aimee were put in charge of guarding him, but I didn't think we were actually guarding him because there were people guarding us. Anyways, we spent the next couple of days trying to figure out Thomas. He didn't seem like a bad guy. I definitely couldn't see him being the evil bloodsucker that Teresa made him out to be. It was hard to speak at length, though, because our guards forced us to be quiet (albeit reluctantly). One day when she was questioning Aimee, Harriet and I were having a heated whispered conversation. Thomas kept looking over at us and we glared back at him. Finally, he muttered, "Why are all of you looking at me like that?" Harriet and I exchanged a confused glance and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're all glaring at me like I'm a piece of klunk on the bottom of your shoe." He explained. Harriet furrowed her eyebrows. "Klunk?" She inquired. Thomas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Never mind that. But why are all of you shunning me?" I was perplexed. Did he really not know? "Are you serious?" Harriet echoed my thoughts. "Teresa told us what you did." I inspected him closely, but he looked more annoyed than guilty. "I swear I didn't do anything to her. If you guys would just hear me out..." He trails off, a hint of begging in his voice. Harriet and I looked at each other to make a decision.  
"You stay over there. We'll talk." Harriet hissed at him, with a glare to keep him in his place, before turning back to me. "What should we do?" She whispered to me, looking at me with unblinking eyes. I felt a rush, with the realization that this was my decision to make. I kept an eye on Thomas for a second. I actually did trust him, and I thought the other Gladers might too. "I think we need to give him a chance." I murmured back. "We probably still have enough power to organize a meeting the next time Teresa is gone, and he could speak." Harriet nodded slowly, chewing absentmindedly on her lip. "Alright." She replied finally. "The dream team is back." She whispered to me with a grin. I high fived her. "Let's go get our girls back."  
It took a long time to get our timing perfectly. We had to wait until it was Hannah and Jackie on guard duty, but finally it happened. Teresa left with a glare at all of us and a warning that she would not hesitate to beat anyone who disobeyed orders while she was gone. Real sweet chick, that one. Anyways, once Kat gave the signal that she was far enough away, Hannah and Jackie let us up and Harriet and I called a meeting.  
The girls were skeptical at first, especially the ones that were loyal to Teresa but they finally agreed to come. We tied Thomas up with the promise that if he tried anything we would make Teresa look like a saint but let him tell his story. He told us everything from the day he was sent up in his maze, and it matched our story perfectly. When he was done, Harriet and I stood and addressed the group. "We know what Teresa said, but I trust him, and so does Sonya." Harriet began. "Newt trusts him too, for what it's worth." I added. "Teresa is controlling and bloodthirsty. She will do anything to get her revenge on Thomas, and if the choice is hurting all of us just a to get at him, do you think she'd hesitate?" The girls shrugged, and I could see them beginning to turn to us. Taking a deep breath, I delivered the finishing touch. "We are taking back the position of leader. Teresa rules through fear, but we aren't afraid anymore. Join us, and we can escape without hurting anyone else. Will you guys join us?" Harriet and I looked out over the silent mass of gladers, fearful until a cheer rose up, returning everything to normal and marking the turning point for us.  
When Teresa returned, she was greeted by the ends of 37 spears pointed at her face. "You are no longer the leader here." I said firmly but calmly. "You may remain as part of our group, because we will show mercy and not throw you out on your own. However, know that if you fight back we will show no mercy." I ordered with the smallest hint of a smile on my face. Next to me Thomas stepped up. "Welcome to the new group B." He said, smiling. The era of Teresa was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Harriet and I led the girls through the mountains. We knew from Teresa that we had to get to the safe place on the other side to be rescued and that the boys were going there too, so Harriet and I decided that it made the most sense to go straight there. Our journey went uninterrupted except for one spat involving Hannah, Aimee, and Teresa.  
As we travelled, Teresa had made surprisingly little trouble, which of course made me suspicious. I asked Hannah to keep an eye out for me, and sure enough, trouble arrived two days before we reached the safe place.  
Harriet, Aimee and I were discussing battle strategies in case we had to fight the boys one night when Hannah came rushing breathlessly up to us. "It's happening." She said quietly. "She's planning a rebellion." We thanked Hannah and told her to try to find out anything else she could while we worked on Teresa. We were in the midst of questioning Tina when we heard faint yelling in the forest and rushed to check it out.  
It turned out that Teresa had somehow found out that Hannah had tipped us off, and was not happy about it. She had somehow gotten a spear and had just kicked Hannah's legs out from under her when we arrived. Hannah was trying to hold her own, but with no weapons she was at a disadvantage. Her lip was bleeding and she had bruises all over her body. "Hannah!" Harriet yelled. Aimee snarled and leapt at Teresa, knocking her over. Teresa's head hit a tree and while she was woozy, Aimee viciously kicked her ribs. "Aimee, stop." I heard myself say as she kicked Teresa in the nose. "AIMEE!" I yelled, grabbing her arm as she pulled it back to punch Teresa. "She's down. You've done what you needed to." I grimaced. "You aren't a killer, Aimee." I muttered. She slowly nodded and trudged back to the girls while the remaining four of us breathed heavily, trying to compute what exactly had happened.  
The next morning, Teresa and Thomas were gone.  
The day that Thomas and Teresa disappeared, we finally made our way through the mountains. There was nothing but desert on the other side, though. There was no safe place like we had been promised. "You've got to be kidding me." Harriet laughed bitterly. Aimee threw her spear in the ground. "Are you serious?" She yelled up at the sky. "We made it through the desert! We did everything you sticks told us to do! We are supposed to be safe!" She shrieked. Harriet grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. "Aimee! Wherever wicked are, they can't hear you! They're clearly not paying any attention to us!" She said sharply. Aimee glared at her, and for a moment I thought she was going to throw a punch at Harriet, but she turned away and grabbed her spear. "Let's just go." She grumbled and started picking her way down the short hill that stood between us and our supposed safe haven. Shaking my head, I followed her.  
We saw the boys climbing down the mountain when we were about 100 feet away from wherever the hell we were supposed to go. I was in the middle of a whispered conversation with Aimee and Harriet about whether or not we should try to fight the boys when Hannah pushed her way through the pack to us. "Sonya. We found something." She muttered hurriedly. "What?" I asked excitedly. "You'd better come see." She shook her head as we gathered around it. Harriet and I pushed out way to the front, and our hope quickly turned to disbelief. A tiny, orange sign that read "Safe Haven" stood in front of us. Harriet looked ready to break down in tears. "They said we would get a cure. We're going to die out here." She whispered. I knew that I was supposed to boost the morale of my girls, but I truly had no idea what to say. Aimee was still staring up at the sky, but looked down at us when Harriet spoke. "I don't think the Flare is going to be our biggest issue. There's a storm brewing." She pointed up at the quickly blackening sky. We were doomed.  
Right when we thought nothing could possibly get worse, Hannah whimpered and I whipped around only to be faced with the point of a spear. The Asian boy that I had seen talking to Newt had his knife held up to Hannah's throat and the rest of the boys had surrounded us. "Nice to see you slintheads." He glared at all of us. "Now, give us back Thomas and no one gets hurt."


	7. Chapter 7

I internally screamed. Teresa wasn't even here, and she was still screwing everything up. I searched for Newt in the crowd, and I was so focused that I didn't even hear the boys next question. "Who's the leader here?" He barked. "Sonya." whispered Hannah. At the sound of my name, I slowly turned around. "Me." I muttered. "Where is Thomas?" He repeated. "I don't know." I shook my head. "Teresa took-" Before I could finish my sentence, I heard the one voice I had been hoping to hear most call out my name. "Sonya!" Yelled Newt from the back of the crowd. "Newt! I'm here!" I called back. Minho brought his knife down to his side, eyebrows furrowed. "Newt? What the shuck?" He said.  
Newt shoved past Minho and clutched me in a tight hug. In his shock, Minho stepped away from Hannah and let his arm down. "Minho, they're my friends. We can trust them." He says, opening up to face the ragtag group of boys but keeping his arm around me. "We have to work together here." He calls out, the firm but kind tone he always had when he was giving orders warming my heart up. "He's right." I added, lacing my fingers with his. "It would be a waste of time to fight with each other. Teresa and WICKED are the enemy. Right now, we need to work together and figure out how we're going to survive this-" I broke off when a lightning bolt shot out of the sky and hit the ground a few yards away from us, and all hell broke loose.  
As soon as the lightning hit, everyone scattered. Weird pod things started rising out of the ground, and we all packed together in a huddle for protection. I watched, spear out as Hannah grabbed Kat and moved to the middle of the circle, and similar protection methods went on for both groups. The strong moved to the outside, weaker moving to the inside. Just as we finished, the pods opened and these horrible monsters climbed out. They had odd lightbulbs all over their bodies, and the screeches they made sounded like nails being dragged on a chalkboard. Simultaneously, Aimee and Minho yelled, "Attack!" And we all charged.  
Newt and I split up to protect our groups when the monsters attacked. Jackie and I were stabbing into the flesh of one of them to no avail when we heard someone yell, "Break the lightbulbs!" We yelled and smashed into them, and the monster fell dead. Newt ran over to me and we stood back to back. "Long time no see!" He called out, cutting one of the monster's faces with his spear. "How've you been?" I yelled back, holding out my knife. "Oh, same old same old. Almost dying every day, crazy monsters, storms that kill you." He says back, breathing heavily. Despite the situation, I grinned. "I'll admit, my sanity is almost gone." He laughs. "I don't need your sanity, I just need you." He whispers to me as we both stabbed a lightbulb. Newt was quickly called away by a shout from Minho. I was looking around to see who needed help, when out of nowhere I was tackled from behind and my face sharply hit the ground. "Guess who, bitch." Teresa muttered in my ear as I spit dirt out of my mouth.  
I tried to push myself up but the weight of her on my back was too much. "What the hell, Teresa?" I yelled at her. "You stole everything from me. You don't know what they were making me do!" She shrieked as she dug her knee into my back and I winced in pain. "I was just doing what they told me. It was all for Thomas! It was all for him! And you ruined it! I was keeping everyone safe!" She yelled hysterically. "Teresa, calm down!" I tried desperately to placate her. "I didn't know!" She shook her head. "You don't get it. You threw everything away for Newt, and he's not even going to survive the Flare. He's. Going. To. Die." She snapped viciously. I froze. "Wait, what?" I asked, shock filling my body. A malicious grin splits her face. "Ah, speak of the devil." Newt had seen my predicament and was running over. "Newt! Go away!" I screamed, but it was to no avail. Teresa leapt off of me and smashed her spear into Newt's head, knocking him to the ground.  
Newt crashed to the ground, clutching his head. I grabbed my spear, angry enough to kill Teresa but stopped short when I saw a gun pointed at my face. "I told you once that the next time we saw the boys, either you would kill him or I would kill you." She says, the fire in her eyes now a destructively calm glow. "I'm not one to go back on my word." Every word she spoke felt like a knife digging into my skin. The battle raged around us but I heard nothing except her threats and Newt hissing with pain in the dirt. There was no way. I couldn't kill Newt. I might as well die anyways if I did that. The three of us remained there, motionless, for what felt like an eternity. "No." I finally said, throwing down my spear and holding my hands up. "You don't control me." She shrugged and put her finger on the trigger. "Your funeral." She smirked as she aimed the gun at my heart.


	8. Chapter 8 and Epilogue

Just before she pulled the trigger, Harriet dashed out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. "Not this time." She snapped, punching Teresa in the nose as I helped Newt up. Teresa's head hit the ground with an audible smack and she laid limp in the sand. "Harriet!" I yelled, looking around. "We have to get to the pods!" She glanced up and saw what I saw, which was all of the Gladers from both groups climbing over the dead bodies of the monsters to get to the pods. "The Lightning." Newt whispers. A lightbulb went off in my head. "If we don't get to the pods, we're dead." I said, growing increasingly horrified as the sky grew darker.

Newt had recovered enough to walk, and the three of us picked our way as fast as possible to the pods. Minho and Aimee were already sheltered in one of them, and Harriet decided quickly that they would only hold four. "Sonya, get Newt in there. I'll go with Thomas. It'll be fine." She said, her reassuring smile as unwavering as ever. I nodded, given that time was not a luxury we had and I knew she could take care of herself. I helped Newt get in and sat back against the inside of the pod. Minho and Aimee were strategizing in low tones, and it appeared there was nothing to do but wait. I felt bad for Teresa. She'd probably be dead in a day out here, but there was no use risking getting trapped out there with her. At least that's what I thought. I was examining my shoes when I heard Newt groan, "Bloody hell." Turning to look at him, I knit my eyebrows. "What's wrong?" I asked. He whispered one word that made my heart sink. "Tommy." And sure enough, Thomas was sprinting through the rain to Teresa's motionless body, followed closely by a shorter figure.

Harriet.

Aimee and Minho were physically holding me back from running after her. "They're gonna get stuck! They're gonna die!" I was screaming hysterically as Newt murmured in my ear, trying desperately to calm me down. "Sonya. They're smart. They know what's happening. They'll be okay." His voice soothed me slightly, and I calmed down a little bit. They had reached Teresa and had picked her up, both of them slowly carrying her back to the pod. They were about 100 feet away when the pods started to close. All four of us were screaming, voices hoarse with fear for Thomas and Harriet. Their pod was closing more rapidly by the second. They weren't going to make it. They weren't going to make it. "Leave Teresa!" Minho yelled. "Tommy! Don't be bloody stupid!" Newt added. Aimee and I were gripping each other's hand like our lives depended on it. Finally, they reached the pod when it was more than halfway closed. They threw Teresa in, and Thomas pushed Harriet in after. A foot and a half of space left. Thomas climbed in, but it had closed more. His torso was stuck. "It's gonna snap him in half." Minho said in a strangled voice. I could hear Harriet and Hannah screaming as they pulled him in. Finally, after an eternity, he slipped through the crack just before it closed.

Epilogue

Soon after that, the pods opened and we saw a Berg landing. We all sprinted onto it, Harriet and I pulling Newt in by the tips of his fingers. Soon enough, the Scorch and all that had come with it were far behind us. We were safe. The betrayal and pain were gone, and together we were all heading for our future.


End file.
